Thinking Of You
by Jacqrapp
Summary: "Aku masih mengingat semuanya, mengingat semua kenangan tentang kau, aku, dan dia. Melalui album foto ini, aku selalu ingin mengingatmu, mengingat bagaimana perjalanan cinta kita. Cinta, Pengkhianatan, Kesepian, dan Keegoisan itu aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Mengingat kebodohanku yang tak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua." HunKai/KrisKai. BoysLove. NC 18


**_SongFic by Katy Perry. Entah kenapa waktu liburan kemaren. Waktu di mobil lagi dengerin musik tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat bikin FF yang di adaptasi dari MV Thingking of You ini. Maybe, ada beberapa hal yang di ubah. Sebenernya aku bikin FF ini juga sebagai hadiah buat readers-nim yang udah mau baca FF debut aku. Jeongmal Gomawo ^^_**

 ** _Oh ya buat FF Pervert Scandal maaf aku belum sempat lanjut tapi bakal aku garap secepatnya. Okay.. Enjoy the story, please… ^.^_**

 ** _Warning 18+ Area_**

 ** _Sex Activity, Yaoi_**

 ** _Broken Character_**

 ** _New York, A.S (1959)_**

 _Sebuah cincin pernikahan tersemat indah di jari ramping Kim Jongin dengan manis. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum bahagia. Begitu pas dan sangat indah, sangat serasi juga dengan cincin pasangannya yang kini melingkar di jari seorang pria tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Oh Sehun, pria muda itu tersenyum bahagia. Sama seperti seseorang di depannya yang kini sudah sah menjadi miliknya._

 _Untuk sesaat waktu terasa berhenti. Oh Sehun dengan lembut dan penuh cinta mengecup bibir Jongin, tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini bagi keduanya. Berciuman di altar gereja dengan di iringi sorakan haru dari tamu undangan di pernikahan mereka._

 _Di mata Sehun tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Menikahi seorang yang ia cintai sedari dulu. Bunyi lonceng gereja dan kicauan burung pipit mengiringi langkah kaki keduanya saat keluar dari gereja itu. Seolah semua hal di dunia ini ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dalam, sebuah tatapan yang penuh dengan arti. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun, dan itu sangat…" ucap Jongin penuh keyakinan._

 _Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Aku lebih dan lebih mencintaimu Jongin…" ucap Sehun penuh kepastian dan langsung melumat bibir kissable Jongin dan langsung dibalas oleh ciuman penuh cinta oleh istrinya._

 _Jongin adalah hal paling indah di mata Sehun untuk sekarang, seorang pria manis berhati lembut yang meluluhkan hati seorang tentara dingin seperti Sehun. Mantan perawat di Asrama Kemiliteran-nya yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya._

 _Berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka, Sehun yang saat itu terluka sewaktu latihan di larikan ke sebuah klinik asrama bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang saat itu baru saja resmi di angkat sebagai perawat baru di kliniknya. Seorang yang dengan telaten membalut lukanya sekaligus meluluhkan hatinya perlahan tanpa Sehun sadari. Yang Sehun tau hanyalah, perawat manis itu sudah menyita perhatiannya._

 _Perlu hampir 2 bulan bagi Sehun untuk memberanikan dirinya berbicara dengan Jongin. Bukan hanya melalui tatapan mata penuh arti antar keduanya. Bukan hanya melalui Sehun yang diam-diam memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin yang terlihat indah di mata Sehun._

 _Dan perlu hampir 6 bulan bagi Sehun untuk memberanikan dirinya juga melamar pemuda manis berkulit tan itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sehun ingin sekali berteriak tanpa peduli image berwibawa dan tegasnya sirna gara-gara dalam satu detik Jongin menjawab lamaran sehun dengan 'Ya, aku bersedia Tuan Oh'_

 _Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca saat Sehun mengenggam tangannya dan mengecup kedua tangannya sembari mengucapkan 'Aku takkan mengecewakanmu, aku akan melindungi mu Jongin. Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terbesit di otaknya. Pantaskan Jongin menjadi pendamping seorang Kolonel muda nan terhormat seperti Tuan Oh Sehun? Pantaskah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang seperti ini? Pantaskah seorang anak yatim piatu miskin yang semenjak kecilnya di rawat oleh suster Gereja mendapat kesempatan ini? Pantaskah.._

 _Itu yang terbesit di otak Jongin untuk saat ini._

 _"_ _Tapi.. Tuan Oh Sehun…" belum sempat bibir itu selesai berucap, Sehun menutup bibir Jongin dengan jarinya. Seolah ia bisa membaca isi otak Jongin. "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Sehun lembut sembari tersenyum. Tampan. Dan pipi Jongin berhasih di buat bersemu karenanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Oh.." lirih Jongin malu-malu_

 _Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung menerjang bibir sexy Jongin dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dalam dan penuh cinta di bawah sinar rembulan malam itu._

 _Jongin mengelus dada bidang telanjang Sehun, perlahan merambat ke rahang tegas suaminya. Mengusapnya lembut sembari tersenyum. Tampan. Itulah yang ada di otak Jongin sekarang. Entahlah, ia tak pernah bosan memandangi suaminya seperti ini. Kim Jongin merasa benar-benar beruntung sekarang ia tak pernah menyangka akan menikah dengan seorang pria seperti sehun._

 _"_ _Ahh.. Sayang, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini ngghh?" desah Jongin saat Sehun mulai menggigit dan menjilati leher jenjangnya yang sudah penuh dengan hickey ungu kemerahan buatan suaminya itu._

 _"_ _Aku masih menginginkanmu, istriku.." ucap Sehun samar-samar karena kepalanya kini masih berada di perpotongan leher Jongin. Sehun mengelus nipple Jongin dengan jarinya._

 _Jongin mendesah tertahan, ia tau kalau suaminya takkan pernah bisa di tolak. "Akhh.. Sehun mhhh~" pekik Jongin ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menyedot puting susu Jongin yang setengah menegang. "Sehunnie~ bukankah ouhhh.. semalam kita sudah melakukannya dengan banyak ahhh mhhh~ ronde?" Jongin mendesah tertahan saat Sehun malah makin mengulum, menghisap dan sembari menggigit nipplenya yang membengkak._

 _"_ _Biarkan seperti ini dulu sayang, kau tau kan apa pekerjaanku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu kita selagi aku bisa, karena mungkin tak setiap waktu aku bisa bersamamu…" ucap Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat tak rela, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Mata sayu Jongin terlihat meredup binarnya, wajahnya mendadak murung._

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku tak berhenti jadi perawat di asrama, Sehun. Sehingga kita bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak." Lirih Jongin dengan wajah terunduk. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Jongin dan mensejajarkan tubuh telanjangnya dengan tubuh Jongin. Ia kecup kening Jongin dengan penuh cinta._

 _"_ _Terlalu beresiko. Aku tak mau kau nantinya ikut menjadi perawat saat perang juga, aku tak mau kau terluka apa lagi sampai kehilanganmu Oh Jongin." Tegas Sehun membuat pipi Jongin kembali memerah. Ia tersipu dan itu terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sehun._

 _"_ _Aku juga tak mau mengambil resiko kalau tiba-tiba aku meniduri mu saat kau di klinik." Lanjut Sehun membuat Jongin membulatkan mata dengan pipinya yang memerah dan langsung memukuli punggung kekar suaminya. Membuat Sehun terkikik geli. Menggoda Jongin adalah hal paling menyenangkan kedua di hidup sehun, dan yang pertama sex mereka tentunya._

 _"_ _Ya! Dasar Kolonel mesum, aku akan mengatakan kepada semua anak buahmu tentang betapa mesumnya Kolonel mereka.." oceh Jongin kemudian. Sehun menyeringai, "Oh benarkah? Salahkan saja tubuh sexy milikmu istriku, kau selalu berhasil membuat penisku menegang." Ucap Sehun dengan dirty talknya. Pipi Jongin semakin memerah mendegar ucapan Sehun, perlahan tanpa Jongin sadari tangan Sehun sudah mulai merambat ke pahanya. Mengelusnya dengan nakal. Kemudian merambat ke bokong Jongin yang selalu terlihat menggairahkan di mata Sehun._

 _Tunggu, semua yang ada pada Jongin itu selalu menggairahkan untuk Sehun. "Ahh.. Jangan mulai.. nghh~"peringatan Jongin seolah angin lalu saja, Sehun akan menulikan pendengarannya jika sudah seperti ini. Tapi ia takkan menulikan pendengarannya jika mendengar desahan Jongin._

 _Sehun kemudian menggesekkan penis telanjang mereka berdua. Sehun dan Jongin menggeram nikmat. Nafsu sudah mulai naik lagi ke ubun-ubun mereka berdua, penis keduanya semakin menegang. Terutama penis Sehun yang terlihat semakin mengacung dan besar. Seolah siap untuk langsung menyodok lubang kenikmatan Jongin._

 _"_ _Ouhhh~ aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup istriku.." ucap Sehun kemudian langsung menyambar bibir Jongin. Melumatnya dengan rakus, mereka berdua terus berbagi lumatan dan ciuman dengan nikmat. Oh, jangan lupakan lidah Sehun yang sudah menerobos masuk mulut Jongin. Membuat lidah keduanya beradu, saling bertukar saliva, saling menggigit dan mengisap. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipakan yang jelas di kamar ini._

 _Suhu kamar pun mendadak menjadi panas lagi. Jongin menggeram dengan bibir yang masih tersumpal oleh mulut Sehun kala tangan nakal Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya menarik-narik kedua puting susu merah muda kecoklatan milik Jongin sembari menggesekkan penis keras beruratnya di lubang anal Jongin_

 _"_ _Akhh~ bersiaplah sayang hmmhh~" ucap Sehun dengan penuh nafsu, tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung menyodokkan penisnya ke lubang Jongin membuat Jongin sontak memekik kesakitan. "Akhhh! Sehunnie~ Sakitt ngghh~" erang Jongin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _Sedangkan Sehun menggeram pelan merasakan nikmatnya lubang anal Jongin yang menjepit erat penisnya walau sudah berkali-kali Oh Sehun menggenjotinya. Jongin meremat bahu Sehun kuat-kuat membuat pria yag berada di atas tubuhnya beralih menatap wajah Jongin._

 _Mata puppy berkaca-kaca itu, bibir merah yang sedang Jongin gigit sendiri, hidung mungilnya dan jangan lupakan kulit kecoklatan yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah karena ulah Sehun juga, entah bagaimana Oh Sehun bisa menggambarkan istrinya itu. Semuanya indah, terlampau indah sehigga terkadang menyilaukan di mata Sehun dan membuat Sehun tak bisa melihat yang lain. Selain Jongin-nya._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu nghhh~" bisik Oh Sehun saat ia mulai menggerakkan penisnya lagi. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sodokan itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Jongin." Bisik Sehun untuk kedua kalinya saat Sehun semakin cepat menumbukkan penisnya pada titik kenikmatan Jongin._

 _Jongin mendesah keras. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya cinta seorang Oh Sehun, betapa dalamnya Sehun mencintai dirinya. Kim Jongin merasa terbang, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Membuat penis Sehun terjepit makin dalam di dalam lubang kenikmatan itu, Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan ujung penis Sehun yang menggelitik dan terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya itu._

 _"_ _Aku lebih mencintaimu akhh ouhh~ suamiku nghh~" ucap Jongin dengan senyuman lembutnya dan membuat Oh Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menyerang bibir cherry itu._

 _"_ _Akhh.. Eummhh~" Jongin mendesah tertahan merasakan bibir Sehun lagi. Sehun menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Jongin dan Jongin balas mengulum bibir Sehun. Merasakan bagaimana rasa saliva Sehun yang bercambur dengan sedikit rasa tembakau yang berasal dari rokok yang terkadan Sehun hisap._

 _Tangan Sehun sendiri sedari tadi tak berhenti menjamah tubuh istrinya, bahkan puting susu Jongin yang sudah membengkak sejak tadi malam kini terlihat makin memerah dan Jongin hanya dapat mendesah di buatnya._

 _Sehun membalik keadaan mereka. Jongin kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan genjotannya pada lubang Jongin membuat Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah hampir orgasme harus menggeram kesal karena kenikmatannya menghilang begitu saja._

 _"_ _Kau.. menyebalkan nghh~" oceh Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan posisi telentang. Sehun membiarkan Jongin duduk di atas tubuhnya dengan posisi lubangnya masih menjepit penis Sehun. Ia menggunakan dua tanganya yang di lipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan dan tersenyum jahil kepada Jongin._

 _"_ _Berusahalah sendiri jika kau menginginkan kenikmatanmu lagi." ucap Sehun dengan seringainya yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali memukul wajah Sehun yang sialnya selalu terlihat tampan di matanya._

 _"_ _You are jerk.. Mr. Oh" sindir Jongin sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun. Dan Sehun terkikik pelan, "You are my little lovely bitch…" balas Sehun sembari merasakan nikmatnya yang di pompa naik turun oleh Jongin._

 _Sehun mendesah pelan, ia menyeringai melihat wajah Jongin sekarang. bagaimana wajah kenikmatan Jongin yang memerah dan penuh gairah saat Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Bahkan bokong sintal Jongin ikut bergoyang-goyang naik turun seiring dengan hentakkan pinggul Jongin, oh.. Jangan lupakan juga wajah Jongin yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sembari menjenjangkan leher nya yang sudah penuh hickey itu._

 _Sehun gila, libidonya terasa semakin meningkat pesat. "Call my name, babe. Your so slutty…" ucap Sehun kemudian. Dan tangan kekar Sehun menampar bokong Jongin lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat big fat butt milik Jongin memerah dan Jongin memekik pelan._

 _Sehun semakin terkekeh puas, Jongin yang merasa Sehun sedang menjahili dirinya kemudian meneratkan lubangnya. Membuat penis Sehun yang ada di lubangnya seolah terhisap dan Sehun mendesha keras merasakan sensasi itu. Jongin menyeringai nakal._

 _"_ _Ahhh.. Eunghh~ Jongin… mencoba membalasku nghhh~" Sehun menyeringai, kemudian dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka berdua lagi. Jongin kini dengan pasrah berada di bawahnya dan…_

 _"_ _Uhhh… Ahhh.. Hhhaahh~ Sehunhhh ngghhh~" pekik Jongin antara kenikmatan dan sakit saat Sehun langsung menggejot lubangnya dngan brutal dan kasar lagi. Penis Sehun yang sudah menegang keras itu membuat lubang anal Jogin penuh._

 _Suasana kamar itu semakin panas, bunyi gesekan antara kulit keduanya pun semakin keras bersahut-sahutan dengan lenguhan dari Jongin dan Sehun._

 _Jongin semakin mengeratkan rematannya pada seprai kasur mereka yang kini sudah penuh bercak sperma dan darah, Jongin memekik keras. Penis Sehun yang terasa makin membengkak di lubangnya semakin membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk mencapai orgasmenya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang tubuhnya kini sudah terasa bergetar._

 _"_ _Ahh… Ahhh.. Jongin, bersama nghh~" ucap Sehun penuh gairah. Dan.._

 _ **CROTT~ CROTT~ CROTT~**_

 _Sperma Jongin dan Sehun menyempot dari penis keduanya dengan sangat deras. Dada Jongin naik turun merasakan betapa nikmat orgasme itu dan Sehun tubuhnya ambruk di atas Jongin. Entah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bagaimana kenikmatan ini._

 _Jongin memejamkan matanya perlahan sembari memeluk dada Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, rajaku.." lirih Jongin. Sehun tersenyum. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, ratuku.."_

 ** _Seoul (2010)_**

 ****Mata tua Jongin terasa basah memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan pria itu, Oh Sehun. Pria yang memberi Jongin begitu banyak kebahagiaan.

Walau usianya sudah kini sudah mengijak 73 tahun. Walaupun kulit Jongin sudah keriput dan matanya tak lagi setajam dulu dan jari-jarinya sudah terasa ringkih. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana indahnya masa itu bersama suaminya.

Hidup Jongin terasa sangat sempurna. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana aroma tubuh Sehun saat menyentuhnya dulu. Bagaimana tubuh mereka bersatu, bagaimana sensasi itu. Jongin masih bisa merasakannya dengan Jelas.

Jari-jari tua Jongin itu kemudian membelai perlahan foto pernikahannya dan Sehun ang berada di album tua itu. Mengelusnya perlahan sembari tersenyum, air mata Jongin ada di pelupuk matanya.

"Oh Sehun, suamiku…" lirih Jongin sembari tersenyum tulus. Setelah puas memandangi wajah suaminya, Jongin membuka halaman selanjutnya pada album foto itu.

 ** _TBC/END_**

 **** ** _Kyaa.. Ini FF kedua ku.. maaf kalau feel kurang dapet. Di FF ini ceritanya tentang mengenang masa lalu Jongin. Aku nggak tau ini FF nya bakal gimana tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Oh ya, Review juseyo… Buat penyemangat juga buat author… kkk~ ^^_**


End file.
